Indigestion
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: SD. She tried not to dwell on that foreign emotion that nailed itself right in her chest.


_**Indigestion  
by.**Poisoned Scarlet._

**Summary: **She tried not to dwell on that foreign emotion that nailed itself right in her chest.  
**Fandom: **Danny Phantom.  
**Pairing: **Danny/Sam/Valerie.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.  
**Theme: 001 Foreign.**

* * *

These things that she was experiencing were, for lack of better word, _foreign. _

It was such a wondrous feeling that left her feeling breathy and lightheaded as it did crushed and despairing. It seemed wedged between the small cracks in her heart and refused to give up it's place. She could feel it call out to her everytime she was with _him _or close to _him._

It was driving her up the wall with aggravation.

Especially when the object of her affections was speaking rather closely with someone at the very top of her _People I Want To Pummel Before School Ends _list.

"Uh, Sam?" a timid voice came from beside her. Sam didn't need to turn to know who had spoken. "Any tighter and you're gonna' break that spork."

Sam squeezed just a little bit more - a _tiny _bit more – and relished in the victorious wash of emotions that swept through her when Dash Baxter intervened the conversation one Daniel Fenton and Valerie Grey were having.

Sam silently placed the abused utensil beside her plate and leaned back in her chair, making sure her dark violet eyes stayed locked on them.

Like ruddy hell was she going to let Valerie make a move.

She saw Danny say something rather rude to Dash, she presumed, as the blond male had reacted violently. Dash had Danny two feet in the air a few seconds later, face-to-face, probably growling strings of curse words and threats that left Danny most likely bored or amused or both.

Valerie, of course, still in the dark about Danny's alter ego, gasped in horror and demanded Dash put Danny down. She even went as far as grabbing part of his letterman jacket and shoving the jock down to her level.

It didn't settle well with Sam when Dash had reluctantly let Danny go, with a look of undisguised revolt, and slunk off to the A-list table, where they were watching with baited breath as Valerie helped Danny up and smiled shyly.

Sam was squeezing the spork again when Danny returned the shy gesture with much gusto.

Somewhere in-between Valerie demanding Dash to let go of Danny and the shy smiles, a new emotion had nestled itself within her. Something fiercer, harder, terrible, and much more powerful than anything she had ever felt.

She had the urge to stand and go to Valerie and sucker punch her right in the face but at the same time she wanted to stand up and run out of the cafeteria and find a nice, cozy, corner to curl up and cry in.

_What's wrong with me? _She thought when those fiery feelings shifted from Valerie to Danny. _He is his own person and he could do anything he wants. _The thought left her slightly put out, slightly depressed.

Her grip on the spork loosened.

She looked at Tucker for the first time since lunch had started and saw him staring back at her, not bothering to hide the sparkle of concern he held in his eyes.

"You alright, Sam?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Just a bad case of indigestion." She stood up and gave into her impulse to run out of the cafeteria and curl up into a corner and cry. Only she had enough dignity to walk out instead of running with wild abandon.

She tried not to dwell on that foreign emotion that nailed itself right in her chest.

She didn't think she could handle the realization of what it was.

* * *

_**A/N: **Just a little one-shot to clear my head. I've been feeling impatient and the next chapter for my Danny Phantom story 'Cirque Berserk' has me on end. I've got around 5 pages down but I just noticed I've got a lot to cover if I want to finish it within the next 3 chapters. I'm thinking about working on it now that I reread the story and got my plot line back in place but like I said before, I'm feeling impatient so I don't think nows the time unless I want it to come out all rushed..._

_Scarlett._


End file.
